


mutual fulfilment

by azurrys



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best solution for lonely nights. Alternatively: Woohyun and Dongwoo decide to drive their boyfriends crazy. PWP, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mutual fulfilment

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note, the foursome is background information; the fic only deals with 2Woo. (Though I do hope to explore the relationship a little more in the future.)

“I think he fell asleep, Woohyunnie.”

Dongwoo’s tone is somewhere between affronted and perplexed. Woohyun rolls over, a little amused—Dongwoo’s pouting like his phone’s the one at fault for Howon’s lack of responsiveness. He throws his arm around Dongwoo’s waist, nuzzling into his thigh lazily. “It’s three p.m. in London, Dongwoo-yah. He’s probably working, or stuck in a conference or something. _Hyung_ ’s asleep, though,” he adds sulkily, remembering the rather curt ‘goodnight’ Sunggyu sent an hour ago. Not even an ‘I miss you’ or ‘I love you’; just ‘goodnight’. He loves Sunggyu and all, but he thinks he should at least try to be more affectionate.

“Well, it’s past midnight there, and he needs to work tomorrow,” Dongwoo points out reasonably (or well, as reasonably as he can sound while still pouting at his phone). Either way, it doesn’t mollify Woohyun much.

“It’s Saturday tomorrow, Dongwoo! He has to work on a Saturday!” Woohyun knows he sounds whiny, but he can’t help it. The one time they have a long weekend ahead of them, Sunggyu and Howon both up and leave for completely different countries. “I can’t believe them. I feel abandoned. Don’t you feel abandoned?”

“They have to work,” Dongwoo repeats, and Woohyun scrunches up his nose. Dongwoo grins, reaching down to poke his cheek while he adds, “I miss them too, Hyun. And Howon’s not replying.” Now that last sentence borders on petulant. Amused, Woohyun cuddles closer. Unlike Sunggyu, who pushes him off when he gets too clingy, Dongwoo never minds when Woohyun wants some close contact. If anything, he encourages it—it’s just one of the many things Woohyun loves about Dongwoo (though never let it be said that he doesn’t love Sunggyu or Howon, either; it’s just that neither of them are here right now, so he feels justified in leaving them out, even if they’d call him childish for that).

“Ignore him, then. You have me,” Woohyun mumbles into Dongwoo’s shirt. That gets him a laugh, and Woohyun smiles. There’s nothing better than making Dongwoo laugh. Dongwoo ruffles his hair lightly, then shifts to stroking it, carding his fingers through the strands. Woohyun sighs into the touch, pressing into it.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dongwoo murmurs. Woohyun’s not really paying attention, more focused on the feeling of Dongwoo’s fingers running through his hair. “I have you.”

Before Woohyun knows what’s happening, Dongwoo’s sliding out from underneath him and flipping him over—Woohyun gasps at the sudden whirlwind of touch and motion, but the sound’s lost in Dongwoo’s mouth, his tongue sliding across Woohyun’s lips so aggressively he parts them instinctively to let Dongwoo in. Dongwoo doesn’t pause in his assault, leaving Woohyun panting by the time he finally pulls away, licking his lips. Woohyun’s eyes are wide when he looks up at Dongwoo, still half-lost in the haze of gentle touches contrasting with the rough, needy kiss. Dongwoo replies by leaning in to suck on his earlobe, and Woohyun’s fingers tighten where they’ve settled on Dongwoo’s shoulders.

“Dongwoo?” he breathes, shuddering when Dongwoo nips at the sensitive spot right behind his ear. Dongwoo chuffs lightly against his skin, tongue darting out to soothe the slight sting.

“Well, it’s like you said. Both Howon and Gyu-hyung aren’t here, but I have you, right?”

Woohyun laughs breathlessly, still a little disoriented by the sudden shift in atmosphere. “That’s not quite what I meant,” he answers, tilting his head back when Dongwoo moves down to his neck. “Though I don’t mind this either. Just…”

“Just?” Dongwoo repeats, and Woohyun hides his smile, waiting for Dongwoo to lift himself off slightly before he makes his move.

Dongwoo squeaks when Woohyun reverses their positions, taking his mouth roughly, but it morphs into a moan when Woohyun sucks on his bottom lip, dragging his tongue along it. It’s shiny and wet when he finally pulls off, satisfied. He rolls onto his side, pulling Dongwoo closer and reaching down to grab a handful of his ass. “I want to have you, too.”

Dongwoo laughs at that, leaning over to kiss his nose in a gesture that’s at odds with the way he’s rolling up Woohyun’s shirt. “You already have me, Woohyunnie.”

“You know what I mean. Like _this_.” Woohyun takes another long, purposeful kiss—not that Dongwoo minds at all. “You know, while they aren’t here, we might as well enjoy ourselves. They’re ignoring us anyway.”

Dongwoo doesn’t even bring up his reasonable ‘they’re working’ explanation, clearly more interested in the removal of Woohyun’s shirt (and the skin he’s baring). “I like that,” he answers, and Woohyun’s breath hitches slightly when Dongwoo yanks his shirt up high enough to toy with a nipple. “If Sunggyu-hyung could see you right now, he’d probably die. You can make him regret sleeping early.”

“You’re evil,” Woohyun replies with a breathless laugh, though an idea’s slowly starting to take form in his mind. He’s distracted briefly when Dongwoo latches his mouth onto his nipple, fingers sliding over to toy with the other nub, but he eventually summons enough willpower to move back slightly despite his mental protests. “But let’s do that. Let them see us, I mean. I don’t care that they have to fucking work, it’s a weekend and I want to drive them _crazy_.”

Dongwoo stares at him for a second, but comprehension dawns quickly and he dissolves into laughter, surging up to take another kiss. It’s a little messy because Dongwoo can’t stop laughing and when Dongwoo laughs, Woohyun laughs, but neither of them really cares. “And here you’re calling me evil?” Dongwoo teases, but he pulls away and gets off the bed. Woohyun would be content to just lie back and watch the hypnotising sway of Dongwoo’s ass while he walks across the room, but he has other ideas in mind. Casting one last glance at Dongwoo, he leans over to rummage under their bed, smiling victoriously when he feels what he’s looking for. By the time Dongwoo returns with the camera, Woohyun’s sitting up in bed with their box of sex toys in front of him, trying to decide what will be the most taunting to watch through the screen.

“Handcuffs?” he asks Dongwoo while he starts setting up, stacking books on the desk and placing the camera on them. Dongwoo hums noncommittally, checking the angle. They’ve done this enough to know where to put the camera, but it still needs a little adjustment. “Or the ball gag? Or—oh, I know. Let’s fuck each other.”

“That sounds good,” Dongwoo answers absently, adjusting the camera sideways and checking the screen again. “I want to fuck you, but I want to be fucked too. Pick the ones that vibrate, okay?”

Woohyun laughs, sifting through the contents of the box. “Don’t worry, I know that without you saying it.” Making his choices, Woohyun lays out the toys on the nightstand before snapping the box shut, stashing it next to the toys for the time being. The toys sometimes end up in inexplicable places courtesy of Dongwoo if they don’t replace them as soon as they can, so Woohyun knows better than to put the box back under their bed again. He has no desire to open his backpack in public only to find a dildo in it (for the third time, no less). Pulling open the lube drawer, he asks, “Orange or banana?”

“Coconut!” Dongwoo exclaims. “Or strawberry. Cinnamon’s good, too. It tastes good on you.”

“Cinnamon, then. Are you done yet?” Woohyun asks, unable to stop a hint of impatience from slipping into his tone. Dongwoo gives him a knowing smirk, but he finally steps away from the camera. Woohyun yanks him down the moment he comes closer, tumbling backwards onto the bed with Dongwoo on top of him.

“Lose the clothes,” Dongwoo half-orders between enthusiastic kisses. “I haven’t started recording yet. They’ll freak if we’re naked from the moment the video starts.”

Woohyun has no objections to that, though he’ll confess that it’s hard for him to let Dongwoo go when they’re both done stripping and he’s right there, all bare, beautiful skin that Woohyun can’t resist touching. Still, as reluctant as he is, he does relish every opportunity he gets to admire Dongwoo’s ass. Licking his lips, Woohyun lies back on the sheets, reaching down to grip his cock while Dongwoo checks the angle one final time and starts the recording.

Woohyun smirks and rolls his hips upwards when Dongwoo turns around, partially for the camera but mostly for Dongwoo, and the moan that he gets for that is incredibly satisfying. “God, you’re so hot,” Dongwoo breathes, and Woohyun moans in answer when Dongwoo straddles his thighs and takes over. He’s fully hard already, and the sensation of Dongwoo’s cock sliding up against his is intoxicating. Reaching down, Woohyun takes Dongwoo’s ass in his hands, squeezing it. He wants to do more than that, wants to suck and lick it all over and leave marks on it for Howon and Sunggyu to find when they come back on Monday. He hopes he gets the chance to later after they finish their plans.

Dongwoo reaches for the lube first, and the scent of cinnamon fills the air when he pops the cap open and squeezes it liberally on his fingers. Woohyun opens his legs wider in anticipation, and Dongwoo laughs softly at how eager he is. “You can’t wait to get fucked, can you?” he says, and the way he pitches his voice lower makes Woohyun shiver. “You know I love it when you spread your legs for me. You want my fingers inside you?”

Woohyun can feel his heart speeding up in his chest. Dongwoo always talks dirtier for the camera and he loves it—he knows it’s for Sunggyu and Howon’s benefit in a way, but he’s the one in the room with Dongwoo and some very promising toys, so he’s not going to complain. “God, yes,” he moans, and his lip catches between his teeth when Dongwoo slides the first finger in. Dongwoo only gives him a second to adjust before a second finger is pressing at his rim, but Woohyun’s ready for it. He’s glad that Dongwoo isn’t making him wait too long, teasing him and drawing it out until he has to beg for it. Those times have their own charm, but right now Woohyun just wants something inside him stretching him open. “ _More_ ,” he gasps, and bites back his curse when Dongwoo’s fingers still inside him.

“What did you say? Louder, Woohyun,” Dongwoo coaxes, and Woohyun’s eyes flit to the camera for a brief moment. Damn it. He turns his most beseeching look onto Dongwoo, not missing the way his Adam’s apple bobs in reaction.

“Give me more. Please, hyung.” He adds the honorific on an impulse; he rarely if ever uses it for Dongwoo these days, but it gets the reaction he wants. Woohyun gasps, canting his hips upwards when he feels Dongwoo’s third finger pushing in, scissoring inside him. The sharp burst of pleasure when Dongwoo’s fingers push right up against his prostate makes him cry out, his cock twitching. “Fuck, hyung, you feel so good. _God_.” Woohyun realises his hands—both his hands—are clenching in the sheets. They’re far too unoccupied. Biting down on his lip before releasing it, Woohyun lifts his head to meet Dongwoo’s gaze. “Hyung,” he calls, and the way Dongwoo looks up immediately is a strange mix of cute and hot. “Let me make you feel good too. Please.”

From the way Dongwoo’s eyes darken, he likes how vocal Woohyun’s being for the camera. Woohyun smiles to himself when Dongwoo scrambles for the lube, squeezing out far too much into Woohyun’s hand. Woohyun compensates by reaching over to grasp Dongwoo’s cock briefly, smearing lube on it before he slides his slick fingers further back, probing at Dongwoo’s entrance.

Dongwoo’s fingers have stilled again inside Woohyun, but for once he doesn’t mind—he appreciates the extra focus he can put on Dongwoo. When his first finger breaches Dongwoo’s entrance, he hears the sharp intake of breath, feels the way his fingers falter slightly inside him. Woohyun palms Dongwoo’s cock with his other hand, liking how slick it is against his fingers. Dongwoo’s panting, obviously torn between bucking up into Woohyun’s hand or downwards to urge his fingers in deeper from the way his hips move in slight stutters. Woohyun makes the decision for him by adding his second and third fingers, heat going straight to his cock at the delicious moan he elicits for his actions. Dongwoo’s full-on fucking himself on Woohyun’s fingers now, and the continual moans spilling from him are addictive—but Woohyun wants more than this.

“Hyung.” The way Dongwoo instantly responds to the honorific just gets hotter every time he says it. “I need more than your fingers. Will you…”

He lets his sentence trail off because Dongwoo doesn’t even wait until he’s done before reaching for the dildos Woohyun laid ready earlier—just perfectly off-screen, of course. Smiling a little to himself when he imagines Sunggyu and Howon viewing this scene, Woohyun sits up with a little difficulty, releasing Dongwoo’s cock to take the other dildo. He thanks the gods they’re colour-coded when he shoves the matching remote in Dongwoo’s hand, which he predictably forgot as usual. He feels a little bereft when Dongwoo slides his fingers out, but he knows it won’t be for long.

“I’ll do it.” Dongwoo gets in ahead of Woohyun before he can move, squeezing out more lube over both the dildos and slicking them up properly. Woohyun inhales expectantly, pushing his fingers deeper into Dongwoo to reward him. He realises it may not have been the best idea when Dongwoo moans and almost drops a dildo on Woohyun, but Dongwoo looks so beautiful in his pleasure Woohyun decides to forgive him. That, and he’s just a little amused.

Although any thoughts of amusement flee his mind when Dongwoo shoves a dildo in his hand and lifts himself off Woohyun’s fingers. “Wait, wait,” Woohyun gasps, feeling the head of the dildo pressing against his entrance, “let’s just—take a moment to adjust so it’ll be easier, okay?”

“I’m not getting off the bed to adjust the camera now,” Dongwoo protests, and Woohyun laughs breathily.

“No, not the camera. Us, Dongwoo. Let’s figure out how we want to do this.”

“I just want to fuck you,” Dongwoo mumbles, and even with how petulant he sounds, the words are still enough to make heat stir in Woohyun’s belly. Still, Dongwoo does get off him after pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Woohyun looks over to the camera again, trying to take it into account—but in the end, he decides that no matter what position they’re in, what they’re about to do will get Sunggyu and Howon hot either way. Fuck it.

“On your side, next to me,” Woohyun tells Dongwoo, who obliges without a fuss. Woohyun immediately presses up against him, moaning when their cocks rub up against each other. “Okay, now you can fuck me,” Woohyun gasps, and from how quickly Dongwoo moves it’s obvious he’s been waiting for this.

Woohyun whimpers when Dongwoo finally pushes the dildo in, the sensation of being filled up enough to make his cock throb. Dongwoo’s panting next to him too, and Woohyun rubs his thumb over the rim of Dongwoo’s hole while he fucks him slowly with the toy. Being fucked with a dildo isn’t as good as having one of the others fuck him—the give of rubber is nothing like flesh, and it lacks the intense heat he loves. But Dongwoo knows how to make up for it, and Woohyun has to admit he can’t be bothered to pick at the differences when he’s finally being stretched open and fucked.

Woohyun’s taken by surprise when he feels the low vibration inside him far sooner than he expected, breath stuttering as his hips jerk up into Dongwoo’s involuntarily. He retaliates by immediately activating it on Dongwoo’s as well, and the muffled ‘fuck’ he gets for that is incredibly arousing. The pace is still erratic; both of them are trying to match the other although it’s getting increasingly hard to focus. Woohyun chokes on air when he feels the dildo vibrate right up against his prostate. “Again,” he begs, not even caring how desperate he sounds. Dongwoo does just that, thrusting in at the exact same angle, and the needy whine Woohyun lets slip isn’t one he wants to admit to later.

It takes them a while to settle into a rhythm, and even then Woohyun feels like he might break at any moment, the pleasure intense enough to make him tremble. Fuck, they’re still on the lowest setting. He wills himself not to come too early, trying to focus on Dongwoo instead.

Whatever resolutions he had in mind, however, are promptly lost when Dongwoo ratchets up the vibration and Woohyun’s crying out and struggling to stay afloat in the sudden wave of pleasure. Dongwoo’s satisfied look is a bit much, he thinks—Woohyun won’t lie, he takes some vindictive pleasure in seeing it slip off Dongwoo’s face when he mirrors his action and emphasises it with a hard, decisive thrust, right where he knows Dongwoo’s most sensitive. Dongwoo’s voice breaks a little when he utters Woohyun’s name, and he sounds so fucking beautiful Woohyun groans.

It’s almost too much. Dongwoo knows him too well, knows just how he likes to be fucked and where he wants to be touched. Dongwoo doesn’t show him any mercy, making sure to hit his prostate on every thrust, and the vibrations only make it harder for Woohyun to keep it together. His cock is so hard it aches, and it’s only through sheer force of will that he manages to stop himself from coming embarrassingly early. “I don’t know how much longer I can take this,” Woohyun gasps, and Dongwoo’s moan is answer enough.

Fuck, with how this is going, he might as well go all-in. Woohyun muffles Dongwoo’s shout with a kiss when he turns the vibration up to max, his hand moving so rapidly his wrist aches from the strain. But then Dongwoo matches him, and this time it’s Woohyun screaming when he feels the vibrations intensify deep inside him, the continual pressure on his prostate enough to make him sob aloud.

They’ve fallen out of sync again, both of them fucking each other at a pace that can only be called frantic. The feeling of Dongwoo’s cock sliding against his has Woohyun grinding his hips forward desperately. Woohyun’s hand is trembling, his palms so sweaty he’s not even sure how he’s managing to grip the dildo—he drops the remote and reaches down to use both his hands, driving the dildo into Dongwoo as hard and fast as he can. He thinks Dongwoo might have started doing the same for him when he feels the pace and intensity of the fucking pick up and he cries out again, the sensations so overwhelming he feels like he has fire running through his veins. Dongwoo’s cock is throbbing against his and the dildo keeps hitting his prostate, over and over.

“Woohyun,” he hears Dongwoo choke out, low and desperate, “Woohyun, I’m—” He never finishes the sentence, but he doesn’t need to because hot semen coats Woohyun’s cock and abs just as he feels the dildo slam into his prostate one last time and he completely loses it.

Woohyun’s not sure what he screams when he comes, if it’s Dongwoo’s name or even a word at all—he’s barely aware of anything except the intense, incredible pleasure filling him up and bursting out. He comes so hard his balls ache, and it feels like forever but far too short at the same time while he rides out his orgasm. He’s trembling when he starts coming down from it, the aftershocks still wracking his body.

Dongwoo moves first, and Woohyun feels a modicum of relief when the vibrations stop. He feels almost painfully hypersensitive after that intense orgasm, so when Dongwoo reaches over to pull the dildo out of him, Woohyun stops him with a faint noise. “Not yet. It’s too much.” His voice isn’t much more than a whisper, but this time Dongwoo doesn’t tell him to repeat it for the camera. He kisses him instead, though Woohyun’s pretty sure that grunt is from him removing the dildo in his own ass. Woohyun feels a little sorry for being such a bad post-sex partner, but Dongwoo’s touches are gentle and soothing when he pulls him into an embrace.

“We should turn off the camera,” Woohyun mumbles, though he burrows readily into the hug. Dongwoo nods in vague agreement, but he doesn’t move either.

“Later. I can’t be bothered to right now.” Dongwoo yawns widely, pulling Woohyun closer. “That was really good, though. Sunggyu and Howon are going to flip.”

“Understatement. I hope the angle was decent, though. How many calls and messages do you think we’ll get?”

“I don’t know… how many did we get last time? A few dozen?” Dongwoo leans over to kiss Woohyun’s temple, and it’s a little ticklish, but nice. “And that one was just a sixty-nine. Do you think we’ll hit a hundred this time?”

“Maybe.” Woohyun sighs, shifting a little. Now that he’s had a moment to get back to normal, the dildo’s starting to feel uncomfortable. “Alright, I need to get the dildo out now.”

“I’ll do it, Hyun.” Woohyun feels strangely empty when Dongwoo takes the dildo out, but it only lasts for a few seconds. Dongwoo tosses it aside with the other—they’ll deal with them and the soiled sheets later. Right now Woohyun can’t be bothered to do much more than snuggle closer to Dongwoo while his sweat cools on his skin.

“We should probably trim the video before we send it over,” Woohyun murmurs, nuzzling closer. “Kind of ruins the tension if they see us cuddling after.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We want them to flood us with horrified messages.” Dongwoo yawns again, large and jaw-cracking, and it has to be contagious because it makes Woohyun yawn too. Groaning, he forces himself to move away from Dongwoo, sitting up.

“Okay, I’ll get the camera, since you helped with everything else.” He winces when he stands up, but the soreness isn’t anything he can’t handle. Awkwardly making his way to the camera, he absently wipes his hand off on his side before pausing, looking straight at the lens. He can’t resist the idea that pops into his mind. Smirking a little, Woohyun drags his fingers through the still-sticky come on his stomach and chest, then winks at the camera. To the backdrop of Dongwoo’s slightly confused question of what he’s doing, Woohyun sucks his fingers into his mouth, making sure to make a show of it. The come tastes faintly like cinnamon, though maybe it’s just remains of the lube on his fingers. Satisfied with his final act, he stops the recording.

“We don’t need to cut it after all,” he tells Dongwoo, picking up the camera gingerly with his (somewhat) cleaner hand. “Want to review the video before we send it over?”

Dongwoo’s sly smile is very telling of exactly what he thinks of that idea. “On the condition that I can re-enact any part I want, yes.”

Woohyun grins, walking back to the bed. “Deal,” he whispers, dropping the camera on the pillow and leaning in to kiss Dongwoo.

They have a whole night to kill, anyway. And who knows—maybe they can make a second video to torture Sunggyu and Howon with.


End file.
